Something Worth Finding
by Logans4ever
Summary: A night of endless searching leads Clark and Lois to something neither expected. One-shot. Clois


**A/N:** This is for Chione. Sorry it's late and I hope you enjoy it. As I was writing this, I realized that it's been over a year since I've written anything NC-17- hopefully I wasn't too rusty. Anyway, I was assigned _Season 9, NC-17, Ace of Clubs: Back room_.

* * *

**Something Worth Finding **

Watching the evolution of the infamous Lane temper, Clark discovered, was a sight to behold. Years ago, before he had really taken the time to actually look at the woman in front of him, Clark had simply assumed her temper was a sudden onslaught of fury.

He knew better now.

Sure, at times it was the unpredictable and sudden force that he had originally assumed, sometimes to the point that his head would spin as he watched the rapid change, but there were other instances, such as this, that he could follow the progression and pinpoint each new level of his partner's rage.

The call that was the source of this seemingly endless search was when her annoyed grumbles began, something that escalated into a full blown tirade by the third bar. Apparently it was that same bar that had been Lois' breaking point, now that Clark thought about it, because it was also the start of the incessant huffs of annoyance. Although the club about half an hour after had resulted in eye twitching and knuckle popping. He could only wonder what the club they were heading towards next would bring.

A smile touched Clark's lips, musing silently that he could make a graph of Lois' increasing anger in correlation to the night's progression. He wasn't sure what he would do with such a chart once he was done, but figured maybe Lois would like it- if for nothing else than as a prop for the ass chewing she was sure to inflict on the unfortunate soul that was now on her dreaded 'list'.

She did mention something about liking visual aids a couple weeks ago.

Disguising his chuckle as a cough when he noticed the hard glare now being aimed at him, Clark obediently followed Lois out of the smoky bar. His lungs welcomed the fresh crisp air that greeted them and as he looked up into the starry sky, Clark couldn't stop the thought that it was a great night. The fact that this unexpected turn of events ruined Lois' plans for the evening had nothing to do with his good mood. Really, no matter what anyone else insisted on believing, Clark fully supported Lois making new friends. He just didn't appreciate the fact that her newest friend was handsome, suave, and made it no secret that friendship wasn't the only thing on his mind when it came to Lois Lane.

The grin that only moments ago been so hard to hide was instantly wiped off Clark's face at the thought of the other man.

_Richard. _

Just the name was enough to make Clark frown in distaste. Even though he hated to admit it, the other man was everything a single woman should be looking for. Genuinely nice, hardworking and always ready with a quick smile, Clark could see why Lois had become fast friends with the newcomer. Had their eyes, and Clark's heart, not been set on the same woman, Clark sure he would have taken an instant liking to the overseas journalist and taken up one of the numerous offers of friendship dolled out by his co-worker.

Clark repressed a sigh at the realization he couldn't keep up the cold air towards Richard for much longer without seriously becoming offensive. Besides, at this point, it was just starting to look petty on his part, especially considering Lois had done nothing but offer friendship towards the other man. If there was one thing Lois had made apparent, it was her aversion to anything deemed a distraction from her next big byline. Clark was sure there was irony in the fact that the thorn in his side for the past few months had quickly become his salvation at the arrival of her latest admirer.

He sighed softly at the topic that so often dominated his thoughts before suddenly realizing they had reached their destination. As the gentleman his parents had raised him, Clark pulled open the door and waited for his companion to breeze past him, indulging in the habit that never failed to make his day a little brighter. With closed eyes, Clark breathed deeply, inhaling the gentle scent that lingered in the air around him. It was one he knew well, but never failed to make his heart beat quicken.

Walking behind Lois, Clark only gave part of his attention to the new tirade she was currently embarking on, his senses spanning out for any clue that they were in the right place. When none reached him, Clark frowned. Clearly, their search would not be ending here. The only problem was how he would reveal this new tidbit without seeming suspicious.

"…with _his_ drunken shenanigans." Lois ended her furious spiel with a huff, eyes scanning the tables for the familiar face that was the source of her displeasure.

Momentary distracted from his dilemma, Clark found himself charmed by her angry rant and had to resist the urge to swoop his head down and press his lips to hers. Even in her best of moods, he doubted the impulsive move would be welcome- especially since she had made it abundantly clear since her return five months ago that any sort of awkwardness between them was in no way welcome. And Clark figured that suddenly kissing his partner out of the blue would no doubt result in the type of awkward moment she was so set against.

Instead of giving in to his deepest desires, Clark grinned in amusement. "Shenanigans?"

"Shove it, Kent." Lois hissed in warning, spinning on her heal and storming towards the bar. "I'm in no mood."

"Clearly." Clark murmured to himself, a grin still on his lips. Instead of shoving his way through the small group in front of him as Lois had, Clark waited patiently, taking a moment to listen for any signs of trouble through the city.

When nothing dire reached his ears, he continued on his way.

Lois had already gotten some fruity drink and was in the process of interrogating the bartender when he sidled up to her side. A small nod passed between the two men as Lois sought the answers she wanted, and Clark couldn't stop from smiling. The bartender, Luke, if Clark remembered correctly, was unfazed by the series of questions being shot his way. Working at a club that was frequented by reporters and often enough their prey, made moments like this a common occurrence.

Ignoring the almost but not quite flirty banter that Lois sometimes resorted to, Clark looked around the room and waited for them to finish. There was nothing they could learn from this guy that Clark hadn't figured out a few minutes ago.

Without warning, Lois snatched his hand before pulling him behind her through the small dance floor. Clark sent apologetic smiles to the swaying couples as he trailed the stomping woman.

When they stopped at the door that lead to the back room, Clark realized he probably should have listened to whatever answers the bartender had given.

Ignoring the questioning look Clark was sending her, Lois shoved her drink into his hand and pulled out a key ring from her jacket pocket, quickly sorting through the mass of metal before a triumphant smirk covered her face.

Making a mental note to ask later just how she had gotten such a key in the first place and more interestingly _why_ she ever thought she would need it, Clark instinctively shifted his body to cover Lois from anyone that might wander through the wrong hallway in search of the bathrooms.

At the telltale creak of the door opening, Clark turned and quickly ushered Lois into the room. The sooner they got in, then the sooner they could leave. Judging by the quick steps of Lois, she too wasn't thrilled with the idea of pissing off an establishment that they frequented with their co-workers on a regular basis.

With a gentle click, Clark closed the door behind him and scanned their surroundings. Crates of various bottles of alcohol lined the walls and pressed in the corner was a metal desk- which Lois just happened to be in the process of breaking into. "Um, Lois?"

"It seems that our drunken friend was here tonight for his own little private party." Not bothering to look up from her work of rifling through one of the cluttered drawers, Lois moved onto the next drawer before answering the unspoken question that was sure to follow. "And being a drunk off his ass idiot, he left…"

The rest of Lois' sentence trailed off as a smile lit up her face, proudly brandishing the prize she had just discovered. "This!"

Clark eyed the expensive phone clutched in Lois' hand and instantly recognized it as Oliver's. "I guess that's why we couldn't get a hold of him."

The roll of Lois eyes let him know that the idea had already crossed her mind, but surprisingly there was no sarcastic quip. Probably due to the fact that she was already busy skimming through the phone, searching for more clues to the whereabouts of the billionaire, her persistence still strong after hours of dead ends.

A smirk touched Clark's lips at the thought that had there not been the promise of a story in all of this, she would have long ago left her ex-boyfriend to whatever drunken socialite's bed he might find himself in, and called the whole thing a wash.

"His last call was to…" A groan filled the room and a disgusted look crossed Lois' face. "_Tess_."

The other woman's involvement was too much to tolerate- especially sober. With that thought in mind, Lois snatched her drink from Clark's grasp and cursed as it splashed over her hand.

The red liquid trailed down her smooth skin and Clark watched in fascination as it left a path of sticky sweetness. His mind swirled with thoughts of how the fruity concoction would taste off of Lois' smooth skin.

Without conscious thought, Clark gave in to the impulse to taste such a forbidden delight and lifted her hand. Bringing Lois' wrist to his mouth, his tongue flicked out to gently wipe the red smear from her rapidly pounding pulsepoint.

At the loud gasp that filled the room, logic suddenly returned to the world around him and Clark dropped her hand, realizing what he had just done. Two sets of shocked eyes stared at each other, both aware of the sparks of electricity charging the air around them.

"Right, well we should go." Lois stated, her voice a husky whisper.

With jerky movements, Clark nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Neither moved.

Tearing her eyes from the intense stare aimed her way, Lois took a deep breath, her wobbly knees carrying her forward. Instead of standing in front of the door as she had planned, her traitorous body moved closer to the still form in the center of the room. Slowly, her palm gently landed on his hard muscular chest, the erratic beat beneath her fingers making Lois' own heart pound faster in response.

The tentative touch was all the encouragement Clark needed. His lips descended on hers in a flash, tongue flicking against Lois' mouth in a silent demand for more. More than willing to comply to his wishes, Lois parted her lips and let out a soft moan of approval as his tongue danced playfully with hers. Lost in the melding of their lips, Lois swayed forward, her knees buckling from the shocks of desire spearing through her system.

Suddenly it wasn't enough. Two sets of frantic hands tore at the cloth barriers between them, the fabric nothing but a hindrance in their quest for pleasure.

Too lost in a haze of desire, neither noticed when the sound of buttons falling to the floor filled the room. All that mattered was the feel of his skin against hers. At the feel of the cool air against her skin, Lois suddenly realized her lacey bra had joined the two shirts laying haphazardly on the floor.

Tearing her mouth from his, Lois leaned forward and peppered scorching kisses down Clark's neck to his well sculpted chest. She reveled in the strangled groan that filled the air as her mouth wrapped around a pebbled nipple.

The sensation was too much for Clark, his large hands cupping the back of Lois' neck to bring her face to his and shoving his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the intimate act his body was demanding.

Driven by the same urgent need, Lois inched her leg up, wrapping it securely around his waist. Identical sighs of ecstasy met the night as her center rubbed provocatively against the straining bulge in his pants. Mouths fused together, the pair stumbled back in an instinctive search for any solid surface that would allow them the friction they sought.

The small of her back collided with something hard, probably the desk, Lois thought dazedly, before she was being lifted onto the cool metal surface, making her skirt ride up and bunch around her waist.

The contrast of the heat radiating from the large body tangled with her own, and the cold surface touching her bare thighs made Lois shudder in delight. At the gentle tremor, spears of lust shot down Clark's spine, increasing his desperate need to feel more of the woman in his arms.

Clark's large hands burned her smooth skin, fingertips leaving a trail of fire as they glided up her thighs, slipping past the lacey barrier to caress her heated core. Clutching his shoulders, Lois let out an breathless gasp, her last coherent thought brimming with gratitude for choosing a skirt this morning.

The sound of a zipper echoed in the small room, sending shivers of anticipation through the pair of over heated bodies.

From hooded eyes, Lois watched as a look of intense passion crossed Clark's handsome features, the blue eyes she adored turning a deep midnight blue before his large hands gripped her hips and angled them.

With one powerful thrust, their bodies were joined together.

The feel of being surrounded by Lois' scorching heat made Clark's eyes roll back and he let out a moan, his hips thrusting into hers of their own accord. Lost in the new sensations Clark's movements were eliciting, Lois let her head fall back, a silent moan falling from her lips as her nails raked his sweat slicked back.

Harsh moans of pleasure and breathy sighs surrounded the intertwined couple, both too lost in each other to notice the bawdy sound of the desk and wall colliding in sync with their motions.

Fueled by the hot pants against his neck, Clark found the rhythm that would bring them to pinnacle of pleasure the fastest, his body repeatedly pulling back only to slam suddenly into her welcoming core.

His control was slipping, with every thrust that embedded him in Lois, Clark could feel himself reaching closer to the ultimate end.

Unwilling to finish without Lois, Clark's confident fingers drifted to the apex of her thighs, finding the small bud of nerves there. With a firm stroke he added the pressure that she craved. Pressing her face into Clark's neck, Lois muffled her screams of rapture as her body clamped down. A shockwave of bliss radiated from Lois' very core, her body quaking as electric currents of unimaginable pleasure crashed against her nerves. The feel of Lois' wet heat contracting around him was too much for Clark to bear. Clutching her curvy hips tightly, his body lost the smooth rhythm that had sent Lois over the edge. Short, jerky thrusts brought him closer to the peak, but it was Lois grinding her hips into his and squeezing down on him that shattered his senses.

Slamming his mouth against hers in a sloppy kiss, Clark collapsed against the languid woman in his arms.

Before their glistening skin could dry from the cool air, Lois was squirming against him, her palms gently pushing against his chest in a silent command. Heart still pounding rapidly, Clark sluggishly pulled away from her, his body protesting as he slipped from her warmth.

From his perch on the desk, Clark watched with a sinking heart as Lois methodically gathered her clothes from various parts of the room, not once glancing in his direction. It took all of Clark's willpower not to declare all he felt for the woman only a few feet away, then demand some sort of assurance in turn.

Instead, he resigned himself to the silence and silently found his discarded shirt.

Only the sound of rustling clothes and heavy breathing filled the air, both occupants in the room far too busy with their jumbled thoughts to carry on a conversation.

Buttoning up what he could of his torn shirt, Clark felt a small smirk cover his lips whenever he came across a hole where a button should have been. Looking over to see how Lois was faring, his heart skipped a beat.

His eyes roamed over the beautiful image in front of him, imprinting this moment on his mind to remember forever.

Hair a tangled mess, Lois stood in the middle of the room, the ripped shirt she had just put on was gaping open and revealing the lacey creation that had made his mind go numb. Along with the rumpled skirt that she couldn't get to smooth down and her kiss swollen lips, Clark had never seen her look more enticing- or more vulnerable.

In an instant, Clark vowed he would do whatever Lois asked of him. Even though it would shatter his heart in a thousand pieces, if she wanted to pretend it had never happened, then he would.

He could only hope that she didn't ask him to forget, because it would be an impossible task. Drinking in this moment, Clark savored the intimate atmosphere before it ended all too soon and let out a small sigh.

At the small noise, Lois sent a furtive glance in Clark's direction, watching as whatever thoughts were running through his mind caused his full lips to purse. With the small action, Lois found her eyes glued to his mouth, unable to look away as her stomach clenched tightly. The memory of the sensations those lips could ignite in her made Lois want to whimper. Her body still throbbed with satisfaction and phantom tingles of where his hands had caressed shot through her core.

No matter the vows she had made that anything beyond friendship with Clark was unacceptable, Lois knew that she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Falling for Clark Kent was not a smart decision. Yet she had still done it.

It had been an epic battle between her head and heart and lately it was starting to seem as though logic was finally tipping the scale in it's favor.

Now, Lois knew it had been nothing but a hopeful illusion because this type of need never went away. It only hid beneath the surface, waiting for an opportune moment to spring up again.

Quite frankly, she no longer cared. She was tired of pretending not to see the way his eyes followed her every move, desire clouding the bright blue when he thought no one was paying attention. And she done neglecting her personal life just because she was too afraid to accept what she truly wanted.

Making her decision, Lois threw caution to the wind and felt as sense of peace suffuse her body as she took a step towards her future.

Clark watched her slow approach with a blank expression, and Lois couldn't stop from thinking that he seemed as if he was waiting for her to kick him in the stomach or something just as unpleasant.

Then again, Lois thought, he probably was. When she was standing in front of him, Lois let out a sigh, her eyes looking up into his stormy blue ones.

As the impact of what she was about to do hit her, Lois found herself without words. Their future hinged on this moment and Lois realized that whatever she said would not live up to the importance of it all.

"I like Lucky Charms on Monday mornings." At the out of the blue statement, Clark tilted his head in confusion- a trait Lois found endearing beyond belief. She couldn't really blame him for the puzzled look he was shooting her, because really, that's what she had come up with to handle the situation? Even as she processed just how unhelpful the words were, Lois shook her head and elaborated, hoping that somehow, he would understand just what she was trying to tell him without her actually saying it. "Blueberry muffins are for Sundays."

Arching an eyebrow, Clark waited for an explanation, but from the pleased look on Lois' face, it seemed none would be forthcoming. His mind mulled over the possibilities before sudden understanding dawned on him.

Joy washed over him, followed by a sense of pride that hit him full force at knowing he had finally figured out a piece of the baffling puzzle that was Lois Lane. Of course, it was only one small victory that was miniscule when compared to all he had yet to understand of her. Even after years of knowing her- including a brief stint actually living with the woman in question- Clark realized he had only skimmed the tip of the iceberg, still finding new quirks and habits that managed to baffle and charm him at the same time. There was no doubt a man could spend a lifetime in the quest to uncover the complexities of the enchanting brunette. And somewhere along the way, Clark had decided he wanted to be that man. It was a daunting task that at one time would've had him banging his head in frustration.

These days though, Clark couldn't deny it was a more than appealing way to spend the rest of his days.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Clark pressed their foreheads together and laughingly conceded to her terms. "I can learn to live with that."

**~*~**

Hand in hand, the new couple walked out the elevator, their smiles earning knowing looks from all those they passed. Or it could have been their rumpled appearances that was so telling. Either way, neither had it in them to be embarrassed. Lois grinned at the thought of modest Clark Kent proudly walking through the streets as he looked right now. Her amused thoughts were interrupted by Clark suddenly stopping on the way to her apartment.

"Did you happen to mail order a drunk ex-boyfriend by any chance?" Clark asked, his amused gaze pointedly looking down the hall.

Confused, Lois followed his line of vision, her eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. In all his drunken stupor, was Oliver Queen, passed out against her front door.

"Son of a bitch." Lois stated, still too shocked to fill her words with any other emotion.

At her lack of eloquence, Clark chuckled and looked down at the peacefully sleeping man. Without any effort, he hauled Oliver up by the arms and sent Lois a pointed look.

As she unlocked her door and waved Clark through with his slumbering cargo, Lois found her voice once again, asking no one in particular. "He was _here_? You've got to be kidding me."

Lois rolled her eyes as the billionaire snuggled into her couch without once waking up. "Damnit, the person we were looking for was right under our noses the whole time."

"That seems to be a theme around here." Clark stated dryly, his nose wrinkling at the stench the blonde on the couch was emitting.

A knowing look crossed Lois' face at his comment, but surprisingly she stayed silent on the subject. The yawn that followed a moment later was reason enough for Clark and with one last look at the unexpected guest, he held his hand out to Lois.

Slipping her small hand into his, Lois allowed herself to be led into the bedroom, her mind musing over her clear lack of anger towards the man in her living room. Considering the hoops he had made her jump through all night, Lois was sure her fury would have been justified.

Even with that thought in mind, Lois knew Oliver Queen would not be hearing any harsh words about tonight. If she were really the forgiving type, Lois mused silently, she might even buy him a fruit basket.

Or a bottle of aspirin.


End file.
